Do the Dare or Die (Adopted)
by BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf
Summary: The adopted story of Do the Dare or Die by NyanpireKuro. Basically a man by the name of Kuro kidnapped the Varia, Vongola, Primo and his Gaurdians! Le gasp! They have to do viewers dares or literally be sent to he'll and die! The first three chapters are from NyanpireKuro but the rest will be from me with your dares of course. Readtofindwhathelltheyhavetogothroughbecauseofyou!
1. Chapter 1

**An adopted story from NyanpireKuro. I'll try to make it as good as NyanpireKuro as best as I can! The first three chapters are exactly the same but later ones will be done by me. Um enjoy!**

3rd person P.O.V

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto are just walking home from school like usually until something unexpected happened. A strange figure had quietly approached the trio from behind without making a single sound and bam! The figure struck their necks and they blacked out...luckily, they were still alive...

"Sorry..." The figure said before pushing the three boys into a portal.

The boys went inside a strange blue portal and dissappeared as the portal closed up.

"Hmm...I got the sky, the storm, the rain...ah! I need the cloud, the mist, and the sun...I also need that assasination squad too...and finally, Primo..." The figure then dissappeared after checking something off of a checklist.

A Few Hours Later

"Mmm..." Tsuna opened his eyes only to find nothing but pitch black in return...well aside from the light that came from the lamp.

"Where am I...Hiiee! Where's Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun," the Decimo panicked.

"Mmm...Jyuudaime?" Gokudera got up from the ground into a sitting position.

"Where are you?"

"Over here!"

"Jyuudaime! Are you hurt!? Where are we!?" Gokudera frantically asked after finding Tsuna.

"I-I'm alright Gokudera-kun and I have no idea where we are..."

"Are you sure!?"

"I-I'm fine...by the way, where's Yamamoto-kun?"

"Hahaha, I'm over here Tsuna" Yamamoto replied as if on cue.

"Where?"

"Here!"

"Ah, found...you...Hiiee!"

"What's wrong Tsuna/Jyuudaime!?"

"V-V-Varia..."

"What!? Why are they here!?" exclaimed Gokudera

Suddenly light surrounded the entire place.

"Argh..." The trio said as the light flashed in their eyes.

When they opened their eyes, they gaped at what they saw around them.

There was the most feared prefect, Hibari Kyoya. The pinapple, Rokudo Mukuro. The entire Varia, but with out Gosca Mosca. Mammon the Mist Arcobaleno in adult form. And finally the most shocking of all, in a pile in the corner, was Vongola Primo and his guardians, in flesh!...well probably...they could be holograms...

"*cough* excuse me," A person said from the front of the room(basement)

The trio snapped their heads towards the person.

"Who are you!? Why have you brought us here!? What is your purpose!? Are you trying to assassinate Jyuudaime!?" Gokudera started shouting.

"Please forgive me, and I am not here to assassinate Decimo. Your questions would be answered after I wake the rest up..."

Magically, a rope came out of nowhere from the ceiling and the person pulled it. As soon as the rope was pulled, Hibari, Mukuro, Varia, and Primo's Famiglia were woken up by extremely ice cold water drenching them from above.

"Who's the herbivore that got me drenched!?" scowled Hibari with his tonfas in hand.

"Kufufufu, I really want to know who had done this too," Mukuro said with his trident in hand.

"Forgive me but that was what came out of the rope I pulled...if it was another you would probably be gravely injured...anyway may I have everyone attention please?"

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and everybody else who were now awake oblige to the unknown person out of curiosity. Surprisingly they were all very quiet...

"Once again forgive me for bringing you here against your will but I'll cut to the chase...Welcome to Do the Dare or Die! My name's Kuro by the way..."

Everyone gaped and stared at Kuro. Kuro started sweating bullets knowing what was going to happen next.

"VOI! What the f***!"

"Give me a good reason why we're here trash"

"Ushishishi, the prince demands an answer from you peasant"

"If you want me to do what ever, you better pay me, _a lot_"

"Please calm down, I will now explain the rules"

"Kufufu, we did not even agr-"

"First, you must do what the viewers want you to do"

"Oya Oya, you have guts t-"

"Second, if you refuse to do them, I will send you to Hell"

"Wha-"

"If you wonder how, I will show you." a red rope appeared from the ceiling and when Kuro pulled on it, the earth shook and the ground cracked opened.

Everyone gaped.

A dark brown rope appeared from above and when it was pulled the ground went back to normal.

"Ho-"

"It took a lot of workers and many years to finally make it, anyway I will start with the first dare" Kuro smirked with a very sinister glint in the eye.

"Wai-"

"Okay, from **Tsumugi Hitomi**"

"Listen to m-"

"**I dare Tsuna have a threesome with Daemon and Alaude, so it would be like: DaemonxTsunaxAlaude**"

Everyone gaped once more and there was complete silence.

"What!" they all yelled while Tsuna was paling by the minute.

"How is that even possible!? Daemon and Alaude are _dead_! They don't even exist in this time! And even if they were, there is no freaking way I'll let them take away Jyuudaime's chastity"

"Well...I'm sorry to say this but, Vongola 1st generation is here, a.k.a Daemon Spade and Alaude"

"What!? But aren't they just ho-"

"Nope, there're real."

"But ho-"

"That is not important." Kuro turned to Daemon and Alaude.

"Your answers?"

"Nufufu, I'd love to but I prefer it to be only Tsunayoshi and I alone,"

Everyone gaped at the melon in shock...well most of them since some of them are too cool for that...though they gaped at the previous things...

"I'm sorry but it has to be a threesome or else...viewers' orders"

"That sucks..."

"If it's the bunny, I don't mind"

Everyone was now even more shocked. Alaude, the aloof and cold (no offense) cloud guardian of Vongola Primo, actually said _that_. Tsuna paled even more than he already was.

"Hmm...okay then, have fun," a purple rope fell from the ceiling.

"W-wait! I hav-" It was too late, the rope was already pulled.

Purple smoke surrounded Alaude, Daemon, Tsuna and, Poof! They're gone.

"Jyuudaime! What have you done to him!"

"Worry not and by the way, rule number 3, you absolutely can not sabotage/interrupt the dare or I will pull the red rope and down you do to your doom." Kuro said with a very sickening and disturbing smile.

_'Jyuudaime, forgive me, I'm not able to protect you..."_

* * *

**Yeah I know that this chapter is not original but I'm just carrying on from NyanpireKuro and all credit for the idea and the first three chapters all go to that awesome author! I accept dares after the fourth chapter. Um so..yeah...Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! I do not own any characters or the show by the way. Enjoy!**

* * *

**With Tsuna, Daemon, and Alaude**

When the mysterious purple smoke cleared out, the trio found their selves in a very large room with no doors; aside from the one that lead to a bathroom, no windows, a large walk-in closet, A large king sized bed with two large size pillows and white sheets, and a single table lamp on a small cabinet right next to the bed.

"Well then~" Daemon turned to face Tsuna.

Daemon and Alaude cornered Tsuna and pushed him onto the bed.

"Hiiee! You guys can't be serious right!?" Tsuna screeched as Daemon and Alaude began to strip him and their selves.

"Nufufufu~ who would miss the chance to ravish the bunny? Right Skylark-kun~" Daemon answered in a sing-song tone.

"Hn, I agree with the melon"

"Nufufu~ If you call me that again...all well I'll let it slide, for now that is," Daemon turned his attention back to Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna was flushing deep red. He just couldn't believe it. The two most dangerous guardians of Vongola Primo, were in front of him, in flesh, and was _stripping_him.

"Nufufu~ let's get started now Tsuna-yo-shi-kun~"

"Hiiee!"

* * *

**At the Basement-like Area**

"What have you done to Jyuudaime!?"

"Please calm down, I just sent them to a room in this hideout so they can have their privacy for their _activities, _no harm done. Nobody can see them that way."

Gokudera slightly blushed, knowing exactly what Kuro meant by _activities_.

"...Unless you _do _want to see them in action..." Kuro said while smirking as most of the occupants of the room were blushing.

"N-no t-thanks..." Gokudera manage to stutter out, still blushing.

"Oh but I insist...you must want to see your cute little boss being sandwiched~"

The occupants blushed once more.

"I-I'll p-probably be a-able to make money out of t-this..." Adult Mammon said as he took out a camera.

Most of the occupants then glared at Mammon.

"By the way, when did I change back to my original form?"

"Nooooo!" Giotto suddenly screamed.

The occupants turned to the blond haired man.

"My sweet and pure grandson! Nooooo! You're gonna' get it Daemon! Alaude!"

Nearly everyone sweat dropped.

"Anyways, here you go" Kuro pulled _another_ rope that magically came from the ceiling again. Once the pink rope was pulled, Many screens dropped in front of everyone in the room. What they saw nearly, no, _did_, make them all get a nosebleed...well some of them just blushed furiously. Kuro just fell asleep on a bed that also magically appeared out of no where.

Unfortunately (or fortunately), Tsuna does not know that he was being watched by _everyone. Literally._

* * *

**Back with the trio and there *cough* activities...**

"Mmph!" Tsuna muffled out as Daemon pushed in two of his fingers into his entranced. While Daemon was stretching his tight hole, Tsuna was busy giving Alaude a...well...*cough*blowjob*cough* or whatever it is suppose to be called.

Daemon continued to slide his fingers inside Tsuna and stretching him, increasing the amount of fingers from time to time.

"Mmph!" Tsuna muffled out again.

"Nufufufu~ it seems that I have hit it right~"

Alaude then grunted as he released his semen into Tsuna's once-virgin mouth.

"Mm"

"Swallow" Alaude simply ordered.

Tsuna obliged. He didn't know how he even agreed to do this but it was far too late to turn back.

"Nufufu~ finally you are ready"

Daemon took out his fingers and replaced them with something of his that was even larger.

"Ah! Hah! Nnh!" Tsuna moaned out as Daemon began thrusting in and out of his tight hole.

Alaude on the other hand, was pumping Tsuna's member while kissing him.

Still, they never noticed that there was a tiny little camera that was recording them and allowing the viewers to see _every thing_.

* * *

**On the Other Side**

Now everyone was blushing madly. Most of them had blood rushing down their noses. Even Mammon forgot his camera and stared at the screen in front of him like everybody else, blushing.

"*yawn*" Kuro woke up.

Everyone just stared at the screens not noticing.

"Oh my, they must be having a very intense time...well I can't have a corpse in my house...oh wait, they're already there..." A green rope fell from the ceiling and when it was pulled, boxes of tissue appeared right next to the occupants of the room.

Those who noticed the box next to them grabbed the tissues and used them to try and stop more of their blood from coming down their nose while others already passed out from blood loss.

"Well, don't worry about wasting the tissues or anything, they will be automatically be replaced," Kuro said.

Everyone were too focused on the screen to even noticed what Kuro had said.

"Oh well," Kuro said before going back to sleep.

* * *

**Back to the Three**

"Ahh, Ahh" Tsuna continued to moan as Daemon increased the pace of his thrusting. When Tsuna moaned even more loudly than before, well basically screaming, Daemon knew that he had once again found his prostate. Pulling nearly all the way back, Daemon then ram back into Tsuna, hitting his prostate dead-on. Daemon continued to thrust into Decimo's hole until finally, as Tsuna moaned out loud once more and came, the once virgin hole tightened around the illusionist's member and he too, had also came after a few more thrusts. Daemon then pulled out his member

Now we didn't forget Alaude right?

Alaude smirked at the panting brunette in front of him.

"Now it's my turn~" Alaude said in a slightly sing-song voice...which was very unlikely of him, as he pulled Tsuna closer to him.

"Hiiee! You sound like Da-" Before Tsuna could finish his statement, Alaude already thrust his member into Tsuna's hole, hitting his prostate straight-on on his first try.

"Aah!" Tsuna moaned loudly once more.

Alaude smirked in victory.

"I hit it on my first try, unlike a certain melon"

Daemon scowled in return while nipping at Tsuna's delicate skin, leaving hickeys.

Daemon too, had smirked while the skylark scowled at that. Daemon left more hickeys on the bunny than he himself.

"Ah, ah. Nn" Tsuna continued to moaned as Alaude continued to thrust into him. Soon, Tsuna came and also after a few more thrusts, Alaude also came with a grunt. Alaude then pulled out of the very tired brunette.

"Well, we can't remain like this...let's take a bath"

Although they were very tired, Daemon got up and carried Tsuna with him as they went into the bathroom. After they were done, they went into the closet and found fitting night-wear that fit them just right. They helped Tsuna dress up and they went back to the bed. Surprisingly, the once semen-drenched sheets of the bed was magically removed and they climbed into it and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

**Back to the Basement-like Room**

The screens shut off with a beep as soon as the trio that were shown in them fell asleep.

Everyone had now already fainted.

"*yawn*" Kuro woke up and found that everyone had already passed out on the ground.

"Hmm, it is really late now and I can't my contestants sleeping on the ground..." _Another_ rope dropped from the ceiling _again_ and when the orange rope was pulled, beds that matched the colors of their flames, appeared from below everyone. Blankets that also match the colors of their flames, dropped from the ceiling and covered the unconscious people for the night.

"This should do~" Kuro said happily "Now back to sleep," And in a few seconds, Kuro was already asleep, _again_.

**Um yeah so Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Next Day

"*yawn* okay then..." Kuro woke up while a rainbow colored rope fell from the sky/ceiling..._again_...Once the rope was pulled, Tsuna, Alaude, and Daemon appeared in the basement-room while everything (the bed and blankets) disappeared; everything was back to normal.

Another rope drop from the ceiling and you know what the blue rope does right?

Everyone was drenched again.

"Herbivore..." Hibari said while raising his tonfas.

"Sorry, I just think it's funny to see you guys all drench and angry...Just look at you faces! It's Hilarious! Even Bianfu* thinks it's funny! Right Bianfu!?" Kuro shouted to the ceiling.

"_Screee!_"

_'So that's the source of those ropes...' _Tsuna thought himself. Suddenly memories of the other night came flooding into his brain.

"Hiiee!" Tsuna screeched as he started pulling his hair. He couldn't believe it. He did _it_ with two people who were suppose to be dead. He couldn't believe that he did all those things with the one person that hurt his friend's famiglia.

Tsuna continued to pull his hair until he was stopped by a bat that flew at him.

"Hiiee!" Tsuna screeched again in surprise.

"Jyuudaime!"

The bat then flew away towards Kuro.

"Good job, Bianfu." Kuro said while petting the bat.

"_Screee!_"

"Okay, now lets start, Day 2 of D.T.D.O.D! Let's see what dares we have tod-" Kuro stopped mid-way from reading the dares.

"Oh my- Bianfu what do I doooooo!"

"_Scree? Screeee! Scree scree, screeeee scree," _Translation: "What? Oh my! Don't worry, leave it to me,"

"Thanks" Kuro said before the bat flew back up to the ceiling to drop another rope.

"_Screee scree!_" the bat then dropped a shiny light pink rope.

"Forgive you for what?" Kuro then pulled the rope and found out why.'

"Oh that's wh-"

A very sweet aroma filled the room and Kuro passed out. The aroma was very strong, equivalent to perfume, and Kuro is allergic to perfume.

"Wha-" Tsuna started but when he saw his great grandfather Giotto, he somehow became infatuated.

"_Scree Schreee!_" Translation: "It's a love potion!"

When everyone looked at the first person they see in front of them, they all become infatuated with them.

G to Giotto

Tsuna to Giotto

Giotto to Lampo

Lampo...unaffected

Asari to Yamamoto

Squalo to Yamamoto

Yamamoto to Tsuna

Gokudera to Tsuna

Bel to Fran

Fran to Mammon

Lussuria to Ryohei

Levi was not there at all

Mammon...unaffected

Xanxus...unaffected

Alaude...unaffected

Daemon...unaffected

Mukuro...unaffected

Hibari...unaffected

Ryohei and Knuckle...was somehow still asleep even after getting drenched in cold water...

Am I missing someone? Oh well, I don't know anyway...

* * *

3 hours Later

Everyone were still either running away or trying to confess to each other.

"I love you~"

"No to the Extreme!" Ryohei already woke up and was running away from Lussuria.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Primo!" (Tsuna)

"Lampo!"

"No! Get away from me you Giotto impostor!"

"Hahaha!" (Asari)

"Voi! Takeshi!"

"Hahaha! Ah, Tsuna!"

"Primo!"

"Lampo! I-"

"Go away! Where's the real Giotto!?"

"Mammon-senpai!"

"Get away from me!"

"Ushishishi, come back here froggy,"

* * *

1 hour Later

Kuro woke up after the potion wore off.

"Ow, my head...huh? What happened?"

"The herbivores were chasing each other, they were quite amusing..."

"Oh I see...Bianfu, if you could have warn me first hand and I could have gotten a oxygen mask..."

"_Scree!_"

"*sigh* It's okay...now lets do the rest of the dares!"

"Eh!?" Everyone who were exhausted from running said, they were just too tired, they didn't even know how they became so tired in the first place.

Apparently, everyone who was affected by the love potion have lost their memories of the time they were infatuated.

"Okay, from **Rikkai and hyotei lover:**

**"i dare xanxus to eat 10 large cakes by himself in 10 minutes lol don't know where that came from but it sounds funny to know their reactions"**

"Pttf...Bwahahahahaha" Everyone broke out in laughter...well most of them. Xanxus scowled.

"Will you do the dare of die?"

"I can't die yet, trash..."

"So you will eat the cakes?"

"..."

"Do it, Do it, Do i-" Nearly everyone chanted until they were cut off by an angry Xanxus.

"Shut up trash!"

"Voi! Who you're calling trash!?"

"I said sh-"

"Wow," Kuro started "the almighty leader of Vongola's assassination squad, Varia, can't even finish even one cake, what are you a girl? You don't need to watch your weight right? Or are you on a diet? Are you afraid to get humiliated in front of everyone? Chicken~" Xanxus felt his vain pop.

"Trash,"

"What?" Kuro replied with a smirk.

"Fine"

"What? I can't hear you~"

"I said fine,"

"Say it louder~"

"I said...Fine!"

"Good~ Bianfu~"

"_Scree!_"

A indigo colored rope dropped by the bat was then pulled by Kuro. Once the rope was pulled, a table with 10 large cakes came from the ground.

"Okay I have a stop watch with me so start!"

Xanxus then started stuffing the cakes in his mouth as fast as he could.

Everyone else behind Xanxus snickered while others gave a thumbs up to Kuro.

**Time skip**...(since I don't know what to put for the 10 minutes)

Xanxus was warped to another room by Kuro to barf.

"Well, he did pretty well, he finished 9 and a half cakes in 10 minutes...pftt"

Kuro laughed along with everyone else.

"Haha, Okay time for bed, its get late now..."

"Wait how do you know if it's late or not?" asked Tsuna after calming himself down.

"The clock"

"Oh..."

"Urgh,"

"Oh your back Xanxus, would you like some more cake?"

Xanxus then clutched his mouth and was once again warped somewhere.

_'I'll get you one day trash!'_

Kuro pulled a rainbow colored rope dropped by Bianfu. Different colored beds then popped up from the ground.

"Wha-"

"Let's go to bed now, good night!" And Kuro was already asleep on a black colored bed.

"*yawn* Lets get to bed too guys," Tsuna said.

And so everybody were now asleep. Xanxus was still...you know...barfing...

**Now I accept all reviews though the next one is one that I personally requested. All names used are fake so please give me a name to your dares. I accept almost all dares lemons to fluff to food so please feel free to review! Bye-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**From now on I get to do the writing! I will try to be as awesome as the original but of course it'll be with my own writing style! Enjoy! Screw fake names I'm putting our pen names! **

* * *

Third Person POV

When Tsuna and the others woke up it was to hammers hitting them on the face. They looked across the room to see Kuro with a black rope instead of a red one. Tsuna who was use to this due to Reborn's tutoring(torturing) only got up like normal but the others were yelling at Kuro for "Fucking trying to kill them in their fucking sleep" others were like "Trash I'll kill you." And "VOIII! YOU ASSHOLE!" and "Why did you EXTREMELY do that?" Kuro only yawned at them and said "Apparently Tsuna doesn't have a problem with it so it's fine. And plus I wanted to mix things up instead of only drenching you in water." Everyone looked to Tsuna to see that he was indeed calm and standing with a small smile on his lips making him adorable! "Ah my poor descendant how can you be used to this torture! Your to cute to face this cruel things!" Giotto said glomping Tsuna who only sweat dropped.

"Wow you really gotta hand it to Tsuna. He went through this everyday yet he's still fine. Haha Tsuna's amazing!" Yamamoto said with a smile. Then Gokudera yelled "Of course Jyuudaime's amazing you idiot baseball freak!" Then before they could continue Bianfu came _"Scree" _She handed a letter to Kuro. Kuro smiled at her and said "Thank you Bianfu. Here's the first new dare for today!

From; **NyanpireKuro **

**I dare Tsuna to hug Hibari without getting bitten to death!**

Seems simple enough." Kuro looked at the two expectantly Tsuna was blushing and looked nervous but walked up to Hibari anyway who looked quite reluctant. Tsuna then wrapped his arms around Hibari who tensed when being touched and really wanted to bite the small herbivore in more ways then one but with some hesitancy he wrapped his arms around Tsuna little form. After a little they let go and everyone awaited Hibari to threaten or hurt the Tuna but he didn't. Kuro smirked when he saw Hibari hold back, he loved torturing the contestants and seeing them suffer. Bianfu handed him another letter, "Okay! The next dare has come!

From; **BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf**

**Okay um wow there's so much I want them to do but there is this one I'm dying for Tsuna to do! Tsuna has to kiss all of the people there even Kuro(sorry if that's not allowed but it seems interesting) french style!**

Wait what! That's not allowed!" Kuro exclaimed once he read the dare. Everyone was flabbergasted by the new dare though most found it very likable for lots of reasons of course; 1 Kuro's in the dare, 2 they get to kiss their beloved Tuna, 3 It's funny seeing Kuro like this. Then Bianfu said, _"Scree, Scree scree!" _ Then Kuro deflated and said "Stupid dares and rules. Well Tsuna start the dare!" He urged, he didn't knew he still counted until Bianfu pointed it out but seriously if he created this game then why the fuck should he participate! Tsuna blushed when be heard this and blushed even deeper by everyone staring at him. He walked up to the one closes to him which happened to be Giotto, oh god why does it have to be him! He cupped Giotto's face and stood on his tippy toes still blushing and kissed him.

Their eyes widened even more when they saw Tsuna actually kissing Giotto! Tsuna deepened the kiss since after all it had to be a French kiss, even though Tsuna doesn't kiss much people he's very informative about it and is actually a very good kisser. Giotto blushed when Tsuna deepened the kiss and opened his mouth startled when it happened, of course Tsuna used this to enter his tongue and explore his ancestor's mouth and earned a squeak of surprise. Giotto was surprised when Tsuna entered his tongue in his mouth and God did Tsuna taste good! He tasted like heaven and damn was he skilled at kissing! Then Tsuna ended the kiss not blushing but smirking.

Then he walked to Xanxus who was the closest person in the shocked group. Xanxus noticed Tsuna walked to him so he straightened up and tried to look as he usually did, scowling and indifferent. Tsuna stopped in front of Xanxus and said quietly "Um sorry but um can I um kiss you?" He knew his ancestor wouldn't react violent so he didn't ask but he's not so sure about some of the others. Then Xanxus did the unexpected he grabbed the Vongola boss by the hips and kissed him, Tsuna was surprised but then soon kissed back quickly, Xanxus still had a sweet taste probably from the cakes before and tasted a little like wine which Tsuna found that he liked. Xanxus found that Tsuna tasted sweet but not like those cakes from before but a nice sort of sweet and he also found that the Tuna is a great kisser something he'd never guess the other was due to his innocent looks.

They stopped and slowly pulled away from each other with a string of saliva still connecting them. The omnivore them moved on to the only carnivore in the room, the carnivore kept staring at the omnivore even when he was in front of him. Then Tsuna kissed the perfect. The perfect grabbed hold of his boss and continued the kiss each fighting for dominance against the other but the tonfa wielding man won and enjoyed it, The perfect tasted like tea and steak. After the kiss Tsuna giggled at the taste because it was so ironic that the carnivore tasted like meat. He moved on to his next partner Yamamoto. The baseball lover smiled at Tsuna and they quickly started with Tsuna wrapping his arms around the others neck and the other putting his hands on the lower back. Yamamoto tasted like sushi and orange juice what a weird taste.

Then Bel was next, he tasted like lobster, Fran tasted like dark chocolate with a hint of sweetness, Gokudera tasted like strawberries, Ryohei tasted like cinnamon, Alaude tasted like coffee, Hallelujah tasted like chicken, Daemon tasted like bananas, Asari tasted like corn meal, Mukuro tasted like...pineapples, Knuckle tasted like bacon, Mammon tasted like mint, Lampo tasted like grape candy, Squalo tasted like apples, and Lussuria tasted like coconut.

Tsuna was a little hesitant at first but now he can let go and bring out his devilish side he had but never let out. He walked with confidence, a smirk on his lips, and his hips swaying in a seductive manner. He stalked up to Kuro and Kuro immediately kissed him, at first Kuro was of course mad and unwilling to be in the dare but when he saw Tsuna kissing everyone else he got a little excited for his turn, he learned that Tsuna had a very pleasant taste and was an exceptional kisser, how he learned how to kiss was beyond Kuro. When Tsuna kissed Kuro he found that he was also a great kisser and their tongues danced with each other quite pleasantly. Kuro tasted quite strange he tasted like everything yet it wasn't disgusting at all. They ended theirs with a smirk on both of their lips.

Oddly enough right after that the battery sounded as though it were laughing and making fun of the host. Kuro pouted at the helper obviously upset that Bianfu was making fun of him. Then when everyone settled down Yamamoto realized something, "Hey um I just noticed that we didn't eat anything yet except Xanxus with that dare. How are we going to survive if we don't eat?" The others nodded also thinking it too, "In here you don't have to eat since we keep you alive and stuff you only eat if it's a dare." Kuro explained. All of them said "Oh" and then they all yawned. "Well time for bed. Night!" Kuro yawned as he pulled the rainbow colored rope that was dropped by Bianfu and everyone went to sleep.

* * *

**Was it good? Please review and tell me what you think about it and what dares you want me to write about in the next chapter. Bye-Bye!**


End file.
